The primary objective is to estimate the prevalence rate of hyperprolactinemia in schizophrenic patients treated either with conventional antipsychotic drugs or risperidone (olanzapine). The secondary objectives are to estimate the prevalence and severity of sexual and reproductive dysfunction and hormonal imbalance associated with hyperprolactinemia.